Will it Last?
by Superstar369
Summary: Mark asks Rocky out and Logan gets jealous. Why? He is with Cece. Will Cece and Logan last? Will Rocky and Cece still be best friends and Gunther is back. A Rogan, Cogan, Macky, Gece. I know bad summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fan fiction. I really hope you enjoy it and please read my BFF work her name is Rogan Lover and I am sure you will love her stories.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I was heading to Crusty's to catch up with Cece and her stupid, obnoxious boyfriend Logan. Yes you heard right, Cece and Logan are dating. I wish Cece's mom just married Logan's dad. It would have been much better. Wait what am I saying? I am not jealous. Okay maybe I am a bit. Get over him already he is with your best friend now just be happy for them. As I walked into Crusty's and saw Logan and Cece in a deep make out session so I put on a fake smile and walked over.  
"Hey Guys." I said still having my fake smile on.

"Oh hey rocky." Cece said a bit embarrassed as she pulled away from Logan.

"Hey." Logan said annoyed because I disturbed his make-out session with Cece.

While I searched though the menu looking for the vegetarian section. I noticed Deuce coming over with a cute boy. I wonder who he is.

"Hey guys." Deuce said.

"Hey, who's your friend?" I asked curiously.

"This is Mark, my cousin. He's coming to stay with my family."

"Hi everyone." He said shyly, "its nice to meet you all."

"Well, hi Mark. I am Rocky. Its also a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Well its always a pleasure to meet a beautiful girl like you." Mark said winking at me. I gave a flirty giggle.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Howzit man. I am Logan." I said trying not to sound jealous about his comment about Rocky, "and this is my girlfriend Cece."

"Hello." he said with a friendly smile. Cece gave a quick smile back.

"I have to go study for a geometry test" she told me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving.

"Rocky I will text you later" she quickly said as she waved goodbye.

So it was just me, Rocky and Mark. Deuce came over to take our orders.

"Are you guys ready to order?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, "I will have a pepperoni pizza."

"Rocky, do you wanna share a meat lovers pizza with me?"

Rocky was about to answer but I interrupted, "Sorry, she can't. She a vegetarian."

"Sorry," Mark said to Rocky, "I didn't know."

"It's okay, Mark. You didn't know." she said with that same giggle as before.

Rocky ordered the a vegetarian pizza and Mark still really embarrassed ordered a Hawaiian pizza. The pizza took 20 minutes to come. Rocky and Mark were having small talk with each other. Rocky was giving me the silent treatment because of what I did before. We quickly ate as it was getting late. While we were leaving out of Crusty's Mark went to ask Rocky something.

* * *

**Mark POV**

That was so embarrassing. How was I suppose to know Rocky doesn't eat meat? Does Logan like Rocky or something. No, he couldn't right? He has a girlfriend. Rocky and Logan were getting ready to leave Crusty's. It's now or never. I walked over to Rocky.

"Hey Rocky. I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night. I know we just met but I want to get to know you more." I asked.

"Ummm. Sure Mark. That will be great." she answers with a small smile and gave me a peck on the cheek. My face went red as I blushed.

"Got to go. Bye." she said, "See you tomorrow." I waved goodbye.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

OMG! Mark just asked me out. I am so excited. I have got to tell Cece. No, I can't tell Cece it's to late. I guess I will tell her tomorrow. She will be so excited! Now we can double date. I sang happily in my head. I got a date with Mark!

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Special thanks to my sistertwin Jade, (anyone remember what Gunther called Tinka?) Her fanfic name is Rogan Lover. Please read her stories. Love you lots sis :*. Please Fav and follow this story. And give me any ideas of what do you think should happen in future chapters.**

**R&R**

**Love **

**SuperStar369**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I have not been able to update.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shake It Up**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Stupid Geometry! Why do you have to be so hard?  
**Beep beep **

I heard my phone. I got a message from Rocky.

_**To: Dancing princess**_  
_**Hey! how is your studying going? **__**Guess what! Marks just asked me out! I am so happy! You gonna have to help me with my hair, make up and clothes. Good luck with your test! Sorry if I disturbed had you. :)**_  
_**From: Rock and Roller**_

Yay! Rocky got a date with Mark. I am so happy for her.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I hope I did not disturb Cece from her studying.  
**Beep Beep**

Cece replied.

_**To Rock and Roller**_  
_**Hi. Don't worry too much if you did not disturb me my brain would have burst, if i had continued to study longer=D. I am so happy for you. Now we can double date. And yes I will help you for date. What are besties for? :D**_  
_**From**_  
_**Dancing Princess**_

I can't wait for my date with Mark!

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

The next morning I got up, took a quick shower and changed into my signature denim skinny jeans, pink top and flats. . **(This is what Rocky was wearing)**

I climbed down the fire escape and into the Jone's apartment. I found Logan there also waiting for Cece.  
"Morning." I said.

"Good morning." He replies with a small smile.

* * *

**Logan POV**

We were in awkward silence for a couple of minutes until I spoke up. "So I heard you got a date with Mark," I said trying not to sound jealous.

Wait. I am not jealous. I have Cece who is so much better than Rocky.

**Yes you are and you know for a fact that you and Rocky have much more thing sin common than you and Cece.**

Shut up conscious.

"Umm yeah. He asked me out last night" she answered me. I knew I should have kept a closer eye on them. I could have prevented this whole thing from happening. No. I don't care.

**Yes you do.**

Shut up again conscious.

"Cool. When are you going out? I asked.

"Tonight." She replied.  
I was gonna ask her more question but Cece walked inside into the living room. She looked nice today in her denim skinny jeans, a green stapless top and 2 inch heels which I was 100% she was gonna fall. Rocky still looked better. No she doesn't. images/11894602/8b887aa66201_ **(Cece's outfit)**

**Don't lie to yourself**

Go away. You are annoying conscious.

"Morning everyone. Sorry I am late but as you can see it was totally worth it." she said while giving me a kiss on the lips. It would have lasted longer but 1) Rocky was there and 2) we were already so late for school. We walked into my car. Cece got in the passenger seat almost tripping 3 time coming down the stair from her apartment into my car and Rocky took a seat at the back. We got to school quickly as we were late and ran to class. I wished Rocky was the one sitting in the front with me. School went through quickly with Cece tripping dozens of times and me catching her most of the time. I dropped Cece and Rocky at the apartment and drove home.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

My feet are so sore but on the good side, everyone said I looked great in my heels. Rocky and I started to raid her closet to find something for her date with Mark. It took forever but eventually we found something. She looked amazing. She was wearing a striped grey and white dress with some wedges that I lent her. uploads/1/9/7/9/19790995/9485875_ **(Rocky's outfit she is wearing for her date)**

We went to my apartment for her make up and hair. After we were done she looked gorgeous.  
"Perfect! You look beautiful Rocky." I told her. before she a change to reply the door bell rung.  
**Ding dong**

I went to go answer it. It was Logan.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to surprise you with a movie night." he answered.

"Can't wait. Mark's coming to get Rocky now so she will leave in a couple of minutes." I said.

"Rocky's still here?" He asked me.

"Yep. I am gonna pack my make up, hair and neaten in my room. Be right back." I told him leaving to my room.

* * *

**Logans POV**

I saw as Cece left and Rocky walked in from the bathroom. OMZ. **(oh my zam)** She looked gorgeous in her knee length dress and wedges.  
"You look so pretty." I told her.

"Thanks." she said with a small giggle.  
I heard a knock on the door probably Mark I wish he never came here. He is taking Rocky away from me. I mean he is taking her away from uuhhh. I don't know. I went to open the door. Yay it Mark. Note the sarcasm.  
"Hi." Rocky said with a sweet smile.

"Hey." mark said shyly, "You look beautiful tonight. Are you ready to go?"

"yes. let me just get my bag" She told him.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

Rocky left to get her bag while I waited with Logan.  
"Hey man i said do you have any tips for me with my date with Rocky." I asked him.

"Ummm no. I only met Rocky because of Cece. I barely know anything about her." He replied. I knew he was lieing because he knew she was a vegetarian and they looked like they hung out often.

"Ok thanks." I said as politely as possible because this guy was really getting on my nerves. Luckily Rocky came quickly.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

I quickly went to go get my bag and came back for my date. I came back and I noticed Logan giving Mark a very threatening stare. I just ignored it and left.

**Mark's POV**

I am taking Rocky to a very special place of mine it's where my mum and dad went on there first date. So I was hoping it will be special plus its a vegetarian place so I am on the safe side. It took us 10 minutes to get there.

"We are here." I told her.  
She looked surprised. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"wow." she said, "it's so beautiful."  
"The food is great." I said as I escorted her inside. I pulled the chair open for and gently pushed it as she sat I quickly to took a seat across her.

"Why you take me here?" She asked.

"This is where my dad took my mum for her first date so it is really special to me and its a vegetation place to." I told her.

"That's so sweet" she said with a genuine smile. The rest of the night we had small talk and I really got to know her. She is PERFECT. I walked her up to her apartment building. I was about to leave but she pulled me in for a kiss. It was a slow and passionate kiss. It lasted for seven seconds then she opened the door of her apartment and went inside.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Once again I would like to thank Roganlover for helping me with editing. Please read and review.**

**From**

**Superstar369**

**:D**


End file.
